Nightmare in Italy
by TeamSwitzerland28
Summary: Liliana finds herself in trouble when she researches her family tree and finds one person who definatly shouldn't be alive. what happens when they meet?
1. Nightmares and Angels part one

A/N LaFéeClochette and I decided to do a joint fanfic, seen as though she isn't on fanfiction I posted it on mine. This is just a small introduction to the story to see what kind of response we get, so if you want more please review just letting us know that you like it. Even if you don't like it still review to let us know why, you comments will be appreciated  thanks Leechlover28 and friend 

Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight the lucky woman

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, for what felt like the millionth time in this endless and ruthless new life of mine. Frantically I groped for the light switch, finally managing to locate it. Even once dim light had filled the room, I felt no better. My cheeks were wet, I realised, not so much with sweat but with tears. I closed my eyes, trying to persuade my erratic heartbeat to slow to a human rate, but as soon as I did, the eternal nightmare began to play out again, and I was forced to reopen them. I curled into a ball in the centre of my bed, rocking slightly, terrified of falling back into the horrifically realistic nightmare, which haunted me every time since the first time I had heard, what goes on behind closed doors in my family's ancient home. The nightmare was always the same, and relentlessly petrifying. I pictured the last image that had run through my head…of me being trapped in the room with those poor people, while Heidi closed the door, a triumphant snarl marring her perfect features, her black eyes cold and ruthless...I shuddered and grabbed a pillow and bit into it to stop myself from screaming out loud and alerting them. This was the situation each and every time tourists came to visit the family home. The situation I despised with every fibre of my being and yet was powerless to stop. Yet this was my life now, and every second, every movement I made determined whether it was to stay my life, or cause my death. Alternatively, and perhaps even more terrifyingly, my eternity.

I'm Liliana, 14 years old and trapped somewhere I don't want to be. This is normal for me, this nightmare recurs every-time I close my eyes and it's all because of one reason. Marcus. Or should I say Uncle Marcus. I found my way to this part of Italy when researching my family tree, I managed to trace nearly back to my roots, when I found him. Finding him lead to finding his secret, which in turn lead to me being kept here for eternity. In a normal world, I shouldn't have being able to find Marcus, but this was not a normal world. Marcus was a vampire, that's right a blood-sucking vampire and because of my school project and intensive research I was now stuck in vamp. Headquarters, my new home and I don't like it. Been in this world is sometimes ok, with them having extra abilities and been able to learn new things. It's when I see their faces, some excited, some happy and some scared. They had every right to be scared because they were being lead to their deaths.


	2. Nightmares and Angels part two

**A/N-Reviews are what we need people, the good, the bad and the ugly, they will help us along the way, i no people are reading this story, but not reviewing!**

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meye owns Twilight not me or my friend!-although anyone you dont recognise, we do own them :)**

It's remarkable really, considering that the Volturi – that's what they're called, the Volturi – are technically here to protect the vampire world from detection by us humans, and yet they think that a group of humans disappearing every other month isn't suspicious at all. Look at me, calling them humans like I'm not one of them. I just feel like I'm in limbo – trapped between all that is good and normal, and the terrifying and dangerous world of the Volturi. My hysterical thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Come in,' I said, wincing, hoping it wasn't Jane, the terrifying bane of my life.

The heavy oak door opened, and a snow-white figure slipped through. I breathed a sigh of relief as Adrian, the eternal seventeen year old, and the nearest thing I had to family in this terrible world, settled himself on the end of my bed.

'More nightmares Lilly?' he said conversationally.

'What? No, I just couldn't sleep,' I said, offhandedly.

'Aro says otherwise. He sent me along to check on you.'

'Maybe Aro should just mind his own business,' I said, turning away from him and pulling my covers over my head. I head him snort, and felt the covers fly off me. I shrieked, startled by the sudden blast of freezing air. Adrian gave a throaty chuckle, and I felt his marble hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake him off, without success.

'Get off me Adrian!' I said, curling up again, hiding my face from him so he couldn't see my tears. Silence. After a few moments I couldn't bear it, and looked up at his perfect face. It was serious, and his black eyes were looking at me with what must have been concern. 'Adrian?' I whispered.

'Lilly. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but you know we don't have a choice. We are what we are, and I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is.'

I turned away again, but he caught me before I could and pulled me into a tight hug. 'I know that,' I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut so that the last few tears might escape without notice. Adrian's all-seeing eyes noticed, and he lifted my chin and laughed slightly.

'Since when did crying solve anything?' he said teasingly.

'Easy for you to say, you can't cry,' I grumbled, and he laughed again. Gently, he rearranged me back into my protective ball, and placed my covers back on top of me.

'Godspeed to sleep, my little angel,' he said, kissing the top of my head.

'You're not God, you idiot,' I murmured, shutting my eyes, and allowing Adrian's strange gift to send me into a blissfully rare dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning; for once I had slept peacefully no nightmares, no screaming and no fear. I looked around me and suddenly realised where I was and it all came flooding back. I looked over at the clock to see the time, 11, I hadn't slept that late in ages, and I would have to thank Adrian for this. I couldn't hear anyone moving around, but then again I never could, they were all so quiet, it was scary, you never knew when one was around. Making my way out of bed I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom, I had one to myself seen as though no one else needed it. Jumping into the shower the warm water cascaded over my body and I felt my muscles relax. I spent longer than I usually did in the shower, but I had nowhere to go, so it didn't matter. Once I used the last of the hot water I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and got dressed, pulling my hair quickly into a ponytail. I couldn't be bothered with my appearances today; that maybe wasn't the attitude when living with beautiful vampires, every aspect of them drawing you in, but I felt today was time for a change. Once I was dressed I made my way up the stairs to the hallway and that's where I saw them.


	3. Something Worth Living For

I froze, wondering how the hell I could have been so careless. I tried to run, to go to those innocent people and tell them to run, far far away where no monsters could find them, but try as I might, I couldn't make myself move. I knew it was futile anyway. No one would believe it, not ever, even as Death stared them in the face, reaching it's cruel hand further towards them every second they spent in that room. As I watched them file into the room which had become my nightly terror, one small boy who was at the very end of the crowd detached himself, and ran to the other end of the hall. In a second I was over there, motioning him to be quiet, handed him a sweet I found in my pocket, and hid him in the folds of my long skirt. The vampire clearly hadn't noticed, which was strange. Then again, Uncle Marcus had once told me that I smelt extremely overpowering, which maybe explained why they couldn't smell the boy. I then shut my eyes as tightly as a could and pressed my hands to my ears, but try as I might it was impossible to shut out the sounds of petrified screams, and even though I was no vampire, even I could detect the sweet smell of blood snaking it's way through the cracks in the walls, and almost stifling me. I gasped and involuntarily curled into a ball on the floor, and held the little boy close, trying to block out the sounds and stench of Death that had become my nightmarish life. It was unbelievable how quickly they managed to massacre all of those humans, yet to me it seemed like an eternity. When it finally stopped, and the final piercing scream was cut off, I stood abruptly, suddenly realising that there was no way I could save this child, and once he was found, I was in big trouble. More to the point, he was dead. I suddenly realised that he hadn't said a word, or made a sound. I looked down at him, and a suspicion crept into my mind.

'What's your name?' I whispered to him. He just stared up at me with round eyes. I was right; he couldn't speak, or perhaps was deaf. I was at a loss. I had no way of escaping, but couldn't leave him to the mercy of the vampires, I just couldn't. I didn't hear the door open over the sound of my frantic thoughts, and I didn't realise we weren't alone until I heard a high, sweet, and deadly voice speak.

'What's this?' Jane enquired, her eyes sparkling. 'One slipped through the net?'

I froze again, terrified, still holding the child close. I looked slowly over to where she stood, hungrily staring at the little boy. As I watched, Aro stepped beside her and whispered something in her ear. Compulsively, I stood, and manoeuvred myself so I was in front of the child.

'No,' I said. Jane's cold eyes grew glacial, and narrowed threateningly.

'I suggest you step aside,' she said. 'I don't want to assume you were intending to help him escape, even though that is exactly what I have just been informed.'

'Jane, please,' I begged, aware of the child's wide-eyed gaze. 'Can't you just let him go?'

Jane glared at me. 'Let him go so he can run off and tell others about this place?' she snarled. 'I do not think so, human. Now move aside before I'm tempted to finish you both off.'

I stiffened, but knew that it was an empty threat. They would never kill me. 'Jane, just think. This child is either deaf or mute, I don't know which. If he cannot tell, why would you need to kill him?'

Her eyes widened, disbelieving. Then she gave an evil smile, and dropped to a crouch. 'Because I'm still thirsty!' she said, then sprang. In a split second, I was knocked aside with the momentum behind her leap. As I righted myself, I screamed as I watched her drain the last dregs of blood from the innocent child. She turned to me, her red eyes gleaming, yet I detected a hint of anger behind the well-fed stare. This was confirmed when she rounded on me and snarled. 'You wanted him to escape.'

I cringed inwardly, knowing there was no point in lying. 'Yes. Yes I did. Why should an innocent child fall victim to your inhuman desires before he even lives his own life! It's disgusting, it's vile!'

My voice had reached a hysterical shout by this point, and Jane was looking furious.

'Right,' she snarled. 'I've had enough of this.' She narrowed her eyes at me, and I was hit with such a wave of agony I fell to the ground, writhing and screaming. Suddenly it stopped, and I lay on my back, gasping. 'Are you sorry?' she asked, her cruel eyes flashing.

'No!' I screamed, and the horrific torture began again. I heard a voice crying, screaming for it to stop, and I realised it was me. Then I heard another voice, a male voice, shouting at her to stop, and thankfully it did. I turned in fear, and saw Adrian sprinting to the centre of the room, stopping short in front of Jane.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he shouted, growling at her, and I couldn't move for fear.

'Teaching her a lesson. She thinks she can take away my food and get away with it.'

'She's human!' he yelled. 'If your horrific talent hurts us, what do you think it does to humans, you stupid child? You were KILLING her, for the love of god!'

'Serves her right,' Jane muttered, but I could tell she felt a little guilty, even in the state I was in. I saw Adrian look at her in disgust, and in an instant he was kneeling at my side.

'Are you alright?' he said, urgently. I shook my head, remembering her attack, and I knew the horror of it shows in my face, because immediately he swept me into his arms with no effort whatsoever, and ran out of the room with me. It was cooler through the doors, and I felt able to talk.

'Put me down Adrian, right now. I don't need carrying,' I demanded, cringing at the hysterical edge in my voice.

He looked at me doubtfully, but complied. As soon as my feet hit the floor, however, I felt my knees crumple beneath me, but his cold hands had lifted me again before I could collapse. I felt safe and relaxed in his arms until we reached the staircase, were I could see through the windows into the courtyard. There, piled up like unwanted dolls, were the victims of the massacre. Horror washed over me, my body convulsed, and everything went black.


	4. Realisation

A/N-you know the score the good, the bad and the ugly :) we need more reviews!

**Disclaimer-We don't own twilight, but Liliana, Adrian and Louella are all our own :)**

I woke up to two cold hands around my face and Adrian calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly and quickly shut them again when the room started spinning, Adrian never moved his hands and waited patiently for me to open my eyes again. When I did, after about 5 minutes of lying still, I quietly asked him what had happened and how come I had ended up in his room.

' You fainted darling, when you looked out of the window and saw…'

'It's okay, I remember, you don't have to go any further.' I quickly stopped him; I knew that if he mentioned that scene again I was likely to faint once more. I couldn't get the child's eyes out of my head, so scared and hopeless, not really knowing what was happening to him. This started me crying again and Adrian pulled me close to his chest stroking my hair to calm me down.

'It's okay Lilly, it's okay, everything's going to be okay,' he said soothingly. This only made me cry even more, because it wasn't going to be okay, for the rest of my life, if not eternity, I would be seeing the same scene over and over again.

'Adrian, how can you say it's going to be okay? Innocent people are dying all of the time, people who have families and friends, who have lives! They don't deserve this, non of them do, its not fair!'

With that another bout of sobbing started and Adrian waited patiently for me to finish, once I had settled he spoke. ' I know it's not fair, but its our way of life. We need to eat to survive just like any other animal. We are predators, this is the only life which we know.' I looked up into his eyes, the bright red looking down at me, fresh from feeding. I sighed. Even though I knew he was a monster really, and one of them, but I didn't see him that way. He was just Adrian to me.

'What are you thinking?' he murmured into my hair.

'I'm not telling you,' I told him.

He sighed with annoyance. 'I wish you would,' he said.

'You don't want to be pulled into the troublesome mind of a weak and boring human.'

'Oh I think I do.'

I looked up at him. 'Really? Why would you want to know what I'm thinking?'

'Because I care about you, silly.'

I leaned against his stone cold chest, and allowed misery to engulf me. We could have been sat there like that for minutes, or maybe hours, I wasn't sure. Time always passed me by when I was in his arms. I was never aware of time, or place, because as long as I had him and, I hoped, he had me, everything would be alright, despite the impossible differences between us which should have been pushing us apart instead of drawing us closer together. My crying faded, and the almost silence became profound, laced with a sweet atmosphere of contentment rather than awkwardness, of companionship rather than hostility. The only sound in the room was my quiet breathing, the only movement that of my heart beating. Adrian could feel it too, I knew, and I hoped he didn't realise how much faster it went when he was close to me. And yet I wanted him to know, yearned with every inch of my being to tell him about how he was the only light in my life, the only thing that prevented me from stopping it. Even if our hearts never would beat as one, we were connected, he was part of me, and I him, whether he knew it or not. He had wormed his way under my skin, numbed my senses, and poisoned my heart, just like his own venom. He was my everything. I felt him move slightly, and place me back down on the cushions. I wanted to protest, worm my way into his arms again, but I felt too weak.

'Adrian, what…?'

'Shush, just rest.'

'But where are you going?' I said, in panic.

'I have to go, I'm meeting with…' He trailed off.

I frowned, not understanding. 'With who?'

'Louella. My…you know, mate. Or I suppose you would call her my girlfriend.'

I didn't trust myself to say anything; I just stayed silent and struggled to keep the agony which had just stabbed my heart at bay. Adrian ducked down and kissed my forehead, in what had to be a brotherly fashion. It was true then. He felt nothing for me, nothing like I felt for him. He murmured a goodbye and left. Even his calming waves of sleep had no effect on me, I felt as though my heart had turned to stone and was creating a dead weight inside my chest. I was nothing, nothing, nothing. I kept repeating this to myself as I allowed my heavy heart to pull me down into a deep, dark place where I couldn't ever be reached again.


	5. Another Angel in Hell

**Disclaimer- We dont own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, the lucky woman!! However Liliana,Adrian and Louella are ours :)**

**A/N- not to sound desperate...oh there's no point hiding it, we want reviews!!! we need to know if you like what we are doing!! please tell us, we know that quite alot of you have it on story alerts etc so please review :) the good, the bad and the ugly are all appreciated :) thanks**

The next day I had recovered from the incident with Jane, in fact it had almost been forgotten. I woke early, while the vampires were holding their daily council, threw on some clothes, and crept through the endless corridors to the back entrance, where I let myself out into the city using a stolen key. I walked the back streets of Volterra, neither looking nor caring about where I was going. Thanks to my lack of observation, I accidentally slammed into something. The next thing I knew, I had been thrown backwards into a wall by the force of whatever it was I had walked into. I tried to get my bearings, not really believing that even in this state I had been stupid enough to walk into a wall. But looking down at me in concern was not a wall, but a beautiful boy of around seventeen. His pale skin and unearthly beauty made me suspicious, and I struggled to my feet.

'I'm so sorry,' he said in a musical voice, which, I noted, had some kind of underlying sadness. 'I hope I didn't hurt you. I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me.'

I looked up at him, speechless. Even though I was surrounded by outrageous beauty every single day, he was dazzling. And his eyes, I noticed, were a lovely shade of gold, a colour I had learned came from what they called an 'unnatural' diet. Animal blood, rather than human. My heart gave a surprised leap. He wasn't like them. He wasn't a monster. He was also looking at me strangely, like words he could see but found too small to read.

'Are you alright?' he asked, in what I now realised was an American accent. I realised I still hadn't spoken.

'Yes, I'm fine. Can I help you?'

'I don't think so…I'm just scouting really, I shouldn't be here…'

'I think you need my help,' I interrupted, surprised by the assertiveness in my voice.

He looked as surprised as I felt. 'I really don't think it's in your best interests to get involved with me.'

'But you're not a monster,' I said softly. He looked at me in that strange way again, and gave a mirthless, disbelieving laugh. 'No, really. How can you be? Your eyes tell me you're not.'

The disbelieving smile vanished. 'You know what I am?' he whispered.

I looked into his incredible eyes. 'Yes.'

'What am I then?' His flawless lips showed a slight hint of a smile, as though he was amused despite himself.

'You're a…' I choked on the word. In the year I had been living in my own personal hell, I had never managed to say the word out loud. But he was different; I could say it to him. I took a deep breath. 'Vampire.'

He looked shocked, and at first my exhausted brain couldn't work out why. Then I realised. Humans in Volterra who knew about the vampires were instantly condemned to either death or becoming one themselves. He couldn't understand how I could be human and still have knowledge of his kind.

'Would you like to walk with me, and I'll tell you everything?' I said, suddenly feeling that I could trust this…being.

He sighed. 'Yes. It would be good to talk.'

'You sound like you haven't done any of that in a while.'

He smiled that perfect smile again. 'No. I've been alone.'

I was suddenly stuck for words, I know that I had suggested the walk, but I really didn't know where to start.

' I will if that will make it easier' he said simply. I stared at him in shock. How on earth did he know what I was thinking? Then it clicked, he must have some sort of ability like Aro's, but Aro had to touch the person, he did not, so it seemed. I realised that I was still looking at him with a shocked expression and quickly smiled at him. He smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and I made a mental note to make sure I brought a smile back to his face. I started criticising myself then, I never even knew this person and I was already thinking about getting him to smile. We walked into the shadows of the shops and I realised that neither of us had spoken again.

'So,' I started. 'What brings you to Italy? It's fairly obvious from your accent that you're not from here, and from your eyes I can see that you're not…like them.' He looked at me in surprise, like I knew so much about them that shouldn't have been possible.

' I've been through a difficult time recently, it's been hard for me and I feel that the only way for me is to go to…them.' I looked at his face and saw the sorrow in his eyes, I was surprised by the human emotions he felt so strongly and instantly knew that this was about a girl.

'What happened?' I asked. He turned and looked at me questioningly; we stayed like this for a while; tourists, businessmen and busy mothers all passing by us. Then finally he spoke.

' I would rather not talk about it. I made a decision, a decision that I will regret until I die.' He muttered something under his breath but I didn't manage to catch it, I looked up to him and realised that if he could cry he would. Realising that I shouldn't question him any further, I changed the subject, 'It's Saint Marcus's Day in two days, are you going to stay to enjoy the celebrations?'

A small smile spread across his face, 'How could I forget, fifteen years ago, _Father Marcus, _driving all the vampires from Volterra, I hope you don't take this offensively, but how ridiculous.' He muttered something under his breath which sounded like 'Garlic and crosses, if only it were that easy.'

'I believe that _Father Marcus_ is actually my great times many uncle.' I said. He looked at me shocked and I spoke again

'That's why I live in there with them' I pointed towards the big building, ' I researched my family tree and found him, of course once I contacted him I couldn't possibly leave, since I knew he shouldn't really be alive.'

'Well that is quite interesting,' he said simply and then he smiled at me, his topaz eyes looking down on me. I noticed that this made my heart beat faster and I think he knew too as he simply smiled again and continued. 'So, are you going to take me to meet this uncle of yours? I would be so pleased'.

I realised that I didn't know his name, but I still gently pulled him, not that I had much effect, but he took the hint. Soon we were at the door that I had come out of, I held my breath and pushed it open, dreading what was going to greet me.


	6. Saviour

**Disclaimer-We don't own Twilght or any of the extremly hot men in it, although we wish we did :) However Liliana, Adrian and Louella are ours XD**

A/N-Reviews are much Appreciated :) thank- you and enjoy.

The small door swung open and my heart started beating faster. What greeted me was right up there with my nightmares, Marcus and Caius stood like statues and waited for me to speak.

" Erm…I….well I can explain." I was struggling to form the words in my mouth, I had been warned about what disobeying them would entail. I was so scared that they would go through with it, my heart gained speed once again, if it went any faster, I think it would be beating out of my chest.

"I have better things to do than deal with her, Caius. I give you my permission to deal with her as you wish."

With that Marcus nodded his head at Caius and I'm sure that when he looked at me a small smile spread across his face. He knew what punishments I would be receiving and he was happy about them! I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, he was the reason I was still a human and not one of them. Caius nodded once to his "brother" and turned to face me with a smile and finally spoke.

" Well, what are we going to do with you? Disobeying our rules, what a disobedient fragile human you are! I think we will call our little friend Jane down here. That might show you why you shouldn't defy our rules!" My heart was practically beating out of my chest I had experienced Jane's power before and it was terrifying, I didn't want to face it again.

"Jane, could we have your presence down here for a while? It won't take long." he spoke no louder than when he was addressing me but in three seconds Jane was at his side.

"Yes Caius, how can I be of assistance?"

"Well Jane, Liliana is refusing to comply to our rules and this morning went outside this building without anyone's permission or supervision. So, considering this I would like you to use your power on her. And please don't refrain from using it at full strength, just because she is a weakened little human."

Caius's words cut through me; I backed away, preparing myself to receive the worst pain possible. When suddenly the door creaked open behind me and the mystery being stepped in. I had completely forgotten that he was outside waiting for me to invite him in. He spoke in his musical voice, the same and yet so different from the others here, it was like he was more human than them, if that were possible.

"Hello Caius, sorry to interrupt. Please don't hurt this young girl here, Liliana has done nothing wrong, if you want to punish anyone punish me, I was the one who went for a walk with her when I saw her sweeping some dirt out of the building. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Edward Cullen."

I turned to him with a questioning look on my face, didn't he realise that Aro would be able to see through his lies when they eventually met each other? Was he crazy? Did he want to be in more trouble with them? I was sure if he caused too much trouble they would end his existence. He looked at me and slowly nodded his head; I had forgot for a second that he could read minds. Then it all clicked into place, that's why he was here. The decision that he made, he really could never forgive himself so he was coming here for them to end his life. I looked at him and my eyes slowly started to fill with tears and I knew his would too if he could cry. He really couldn't live with whatever had happened between him and this girl. All this had happened in a short amount of time, and Caius and Jane just stood there staring between Edward and I. Then Caius spoke.

"It can't be possible, there are more like him, when he took that path I didn't think that anyone else would follow, it's not who we are."

He appeared to be thinking some more when Edward suddenly spoke.

"We don't want to be like that, killing innocent people when there is an alternative. Yes, you have thought correctly. Carlisle changed me when I was dying of Spanish influenza, he wanted company."

No more was said for some time and then Caius spoke.

"I think would be best, if I introduced you to my brothers and you explained all of this to them. For now Liliana, return to your room and don't come out until someone comes and gets you." With that he turned and headed down the corridor with Jane following him. Edward looked at me and said

"Everything will be alright, I will take the blame, and I hope you live a long and happy life. And please, don't damn yourself for eternity if it isn't needed." With that he too followed them down the corridor and I was left alone, wondering what he could possibly mean.


	7. Request

**Disclaimer-We do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, if we did we would be spending our time with Jacob and Edward not writing Fanfiction :P However, Liliana, Adrian and Louella belong to us :)**

_a/n-Sorry for the long wait, it's been exam time and we have both been busy, updates will be more frequent now, so i was looking at our reviews (or lack of them) and i was thinking if you review you will get a sneak peak at the next chapter :) remember the good, the bad and the ugly :)_

After they had all left me, I stood alone contemplating what Edward had said to me. What did he mean by damning myself to eternity? Does he regret what happened to him? Most of them that I know are happy to live their lives this way. It must have been hard though, watching the people you love grow old and die and not being there for them, because they could see you hadn't changed. Maybe that this is what's keeping him from this girl, maybe she isn't like them? That's impossible. How could they mix with humans and get so close to them, that they became emotionally involved. I know that some of them are like that with me, but that's just due to my situation and there are some other humans here. Listen to me calling them humans again, I don't know how I view myself, I aren't one of them, but I don't feel human either. I felt a headache coming on and decided, that it would be best to head to my room and wait.

The waiting was the worst part. Worse still was the fact I wasn't sure what I was waiting for. I paced around my room, tempted to leave it and risk the punishments just to relieve the horrendous agitation, which had settled around me like a shroud that I was unable to shake off. I looked around my luxurious bedroom, filled with things to entertain me, some from my so-called uncle, but mostly gifts from Adrian. I went over to my bookshelf, filled with priceless books that I loved to read, but none of them appealed to me now. I thought about switching my laptop on, but knew it wouldn't be any good. I sat heavily on the bed. I thought about doing the one thing, which normally distracted me, running through the dances for a performance I was going to be doing three days after I 'disappeared'. I was about to pull my Pointe shoes off the wall, and then changed my mind. Picking up my state of the art mobile from the desk, I called Adrian. He picked up on the first ring, a millionth of a second after I realised that I was angry with him for breaking my heart.

'Hey Lilly,' he said before I could speak or hang up. I decided that I didn't care about him and her anymore; I would just treat him as a friend, like always.

'Adrian. Are you busy?'

'No…well, I'm with Louella. What can I do for you?'

'It doesn't matter,' I said, deflated.

'Of course it matters!' he said, sounding a little annoyed. Then his voice became softer. 'I heard what happened, and Marcus, Aro and Caius are talking to Edward Cullen now.'

'How did you hear about it?'

'Lilly, I'm not stupid. When I saw you weren't in your room, of course I was going to follow you.'

'Why didn't you stop me from going out?' I asked, confused. 'Did you want me to get punished?' I said, knowing it was ridiculous, but feeling the tears coming all the same.

'What?' he sounded appalled. 'Of course not! I thought you deserved a little freedom, and knew you were sensible enough not to abuse it!'

'Sorry,' I murmured guiltily.

'It's okay. So, what did you want me for?'

'I've been told to stay in my room and…'

'I'll be right over,' he said, and hung up.

I must have been stood there for some time before Adrian and Louella appeared at my door. She was holding his hand, but it appeared that they were arguing about something. I thought about pretending I wasn't in, but then remembered that they could hear my heart and would be able to sense my scent. Adding to the fact that I had called Adrian, I didn't want Louella here though! I stepped closer to my door and pushed it open.

"Heya Adrian. How are you? You didn't have to come around here if you were busy" I looked straight at Adrian completely ignoring Louella, but he gave me a look and I knew I should acknowledge her.

I turned and plastered a huge smile on my face, so that she could tell it was false. In my fakest voice I said "Louella, how are you, I'm sorry I didn't recognise you with your clothes on!" Louella hissed at me. I knew that she wouldn't like me reminding her, about the time when I saw her naked. It wasn't a pleasant experience and I think the image partially scared my mind. Adrian was chatting to me in his room like we normally do, it was when Louella had just joined _them_ and she was trying to get in with Adrian, so she stalked into his room, fully naked and got the shock of her life that Adrian wasn't alone. I hated her from that point on, Adrian did at first but then they slowly got to know each other and soon the only time Adrian wasn't with her, was when he was with me. He didn't tell me about her, he kept it all a secret until recently. I got lost in my thoughts and felt someone move past me, I turned to look and Louella had gone. Adrian still stood in his place with an expression that I didn't like to see on him. It was anger and disappointment and something else, which I couldn't tell. He looked at me but didn't speak; he was waiting for me to go first. I knew he would want me to apologise, but I wouldn't, I didn't like her and she didn't like me, there was no point pretending.

After waiting for some time, just standing there looking at me he turned and followed Louella, shouting her name. Once he had gone I looked around and realised that I needed to get out of this room and find the mysterious Edward Cullen. With that I rushed along the corridor, heading for the room that I knew Aro, Marcus and Caius, plus whoever else fancied watching, would be interrogating Edward.

I cared little for punishments now; I feared that I had lost Adrian for good, and there was little they could do to me that would be worse than that. I reached the assembly hall where the questioning would be taking place, and hesitated. I knew they would notice if I walked in. I ran silently down the corridor, and pushed open a small door at the end, which is concealed by a heavy velvet curtain. Beyond was a set of stairs, which twisted round and round. I sprinted to the top of them, and out of another door. I shut it silently, as I was now on a gallery overlooking the assembly room. Creeping to the edge of the balcony, I looked over. The hall had excellent acoustics, and I could hear every word those below were saying. It seemed that they had already established who he was, and had finished the formalities and were down to the business of what he actually wanted.

"You see, I can not continue with this. I can exist no longer. I…I fear that I have lost the one closest to me, I know that I left her but…at least I knew she was alive and now…now I can not go on. I plead with you and beg you to just end this now." Edward was speaking to the three; I was shocked at what he was talking about. Ending his life? What was happening? He spoke with general difficulty and he is the first one of them that I have seen show so much human emotion. I tried not too think about it too much at the moment and concentrated on what else was happening below as Aro spoke.

A/N-sorry for the ending, update will be soon i promise


End file.
